La costurera
by Rosalie C
Summary: Me convertí en su costurera, poco después me di cuenta de que él estaba hecho para mí. Pero un día Edward Cullen me pidió que le hiciera un esmoquin... se casaba y yo moría.
1. Chapter 1

**La costurera.**

Capítulo 1

Yo era su costurera, y lo único que pedía mi corazón es que Edward Cullen jamás me pidiera que le hiciera un esmoquin de boda. Pero ese día llegó y yo me sentí morir. Pero por él, yo lo haría todo...

* * *

-Buenos días, señorita Swan.-escuché que saludaba mientras abría la puerta de la tienda.

-Ahora le atiendo…-le miré.-Hola, Edward.-sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa. –Te gusta hacerme sufrir, eh.

-Me gusta molestarte.-contestó él sentándose en una de las butacas.

-Muy maduro de tu parte.-le dije mientras volvía mi vista hacía el vestido.-En todo caso… ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares? -Edward nunca venía porque si.

-¿No puedo visitar a una amiga?

-Nos conocemos suficientemente bien para saber que no somos amigos.-le escuché reír mientras colocaba un alfiler en el escote del vestido en el que estaba trabajando. Dije eso sinceramente aunque yo no lo sentía así, claro que no. La presencia de Edward mataba a mi corazón, dios mío como amaba a ese hombre. Amaba su sonrisa torcida y el color de sus ojos, su pelo despeinado pero sobretodo quería amar a su corazón. Solamente había un problema: él no tenía corazón, no para las mujeres ajenas a su familia. Él solo amaba a su familia y se negaba a amar a nadie más. Y por eso dolía tanto. Edward me había presentado tantas mujeres, todas y cada una de ellas hermosas e inteligentes, siempre colgadas de su brazo.

-Necesito que me hagas dos trajes más.-dijo como si nada. Le miré escéptica.

-¿Dos más? ¡Edward, ayer recogiste dos! –dos trajes que me habían quitado el sueño, pues había estado trabajando en ellos día y noche para poder acabarlos a tiempo, ya que el señorito Edward los necesitaba para una reunión urgente.

-Lo recuerdo, Bella.-me dijo como si fuera tonta, dejé el vestido por un momento y le miré mal.-No te quejes, yo te pago.

-Pero me explotas.-refunfuñé.

-Bella, los necesito…

-Siempre los necesitas, Edward.-volví a la tarea de colocar los alfileres. Le escuché suspirar, y juré sin mirarlo que se estaba pasando la mano por el pelo despeinándoselo. Nos fundimos en un silencio, normalmente eran cómodos, pero éste… éste tenía algo que no acababa de encajar.

Edward… suspiré. Edward al principio había sido un desconocido, un desconocido del cual me reí muchísimo. Me llamo Isabella Swan y soy costurera. Mi sueño: abrir mi propia boutique. Por el momento tengo una pequeña tienda de ropa perdida de la mano de Dios. Un día cualquiera abrí mi tienda a la espera de que alguien entrara por ella y mejorara mi vida comprando mi ropa, cada día era lo mismo. Pocos la conocían y compraban su ropa aquí, más bien yo les arreglaba la ropa cuando me la traían. A pesar de ser diseñadora, arreglar la ropa de la gente era mi sustento de cada día.

Edward Cullen entró un día en mi tienda y, a su vez, en mi vida. Recuerdo que tenía toda la chaqueta del traje incluida la camisa y la corbata llena de helado de chocolate y también había restos de chocolate en su pantalón, llegué a reconocer restos de almendras también. Entró a mi tienda hecho una furia y mirando para todos los lados buscando algo que pudiese comprar, yo pasé desapercibida, no pude evitar reírme mientras él mascullaba sobre una mujer que según él era muy fulana. Era muy divertido verlo exasperado.

-¿Es que no hay nadie en esta tienda?-preguntó enfadado. Recuerdo que salí detrás del mostrador y cuando me miró con furia en los ojos no le tuve miedo, pero me enamoré de ese color esmeralda oscuro. Poco después aprendí que cuando él estaba contento sus ojos se aclaraban. Le dije que se quitara el traje que le traería algunos para que se probase, en ese momento llevaba un traje gris y una camisa azul, la corbata también era gris. Demasiado sobrio. Me dijo que era urgente que debía lucir bien pues tenía una reunión muy importante, era crucial para la empresa. Después entendí que para Edward todas las reuniones eran cruciales, aunque fuera ir a ver a su hermana. Le pasé un traje negro y una camisa verde claro, que yo misma había hecho. Edward tenía la misma constitución física que mi hombre ideal, por lo que todos los trajes pensados en nadie pasaron a ser pensados en Edward. Le quedó perfecto y cuando le dije el precio no me pudo creer. 70 dólares. No acepté más de eso, a pesar de que me había costado poco más del doble hacerlo. Me dijo que era de muy alta calidad, me preguntó de qué diseñador era, y cuando le dije que lo había hecho yo a mano no me creyó. Llegaba tarde y prometió volver. Edward volvió al día siguiente, llevaba otro traje.

Me preguntó demasiadas cosas y se quedó todo el día viendo como trabajaba en lo que él llamó su próximo traje. Fue entonces cuando me creyó y me dijo que le gustaban más mis trajes que los que le hacían otros diseñadores. Me convertí en la costurera de Edward Cullen, el magnate empresario de las sucursales más grandes de vino de América del norte.

Desde entonces Edward no ha parado de visitarme, me ha traído todas sus conquistas y les he hecho diferentes vestidos, cada una de ellas era más complicada que la anterior, pero siempre habían quedado satisfechas. Mi sueldo había subido un par de ceros, pero aun no me decidida a abrir una Boutique, aun no era el momento. Edward me había ofrecido abrirla a lado de su casa, así o tendría que moverse demasiado. Me reí ante lo absurdo que era. Él era señor Cullen cuando había otra gente, y cuando no, era simplemente Edward, el complicado y divertido Edward.

-¿Bella, me has escuchado?-me sobresalté y me piché con un alfiler. Sangre. Me empecé a marear.-¿Bella, estás bien?

-Eh, si si, gajes del oficio.-me limpié el dedo en un paño.- ¿Qué decías?

-Que mañana tengo una cita.

-Déjame adivinar. Una reunión crucial, a que sí.

-No…-le miré sorprendida.-Bueno, si es crucial pero no es una reunión de negocios.-creo que en ese momento escuché mi corazón crujir.

-¿Edward Cullen en una cita de verdad?

-He tenido muchas citas de verdad.-refunfuñó. No me reí, no podía, me miró extrañado y aparté la vista. Dejé el vestido y me puse a mover por la tienda ordenando todo.

-No me digas que eres gay.-intenté bromear.- Y por eso esta cita es importante de verdad.-me reí falsamente. Claro que no era gay.

-¡Bella! Ella… no sé, es preciosa. Es dulce y su mirada es…-no podía ser, esto no me estaba ocurriendo a mí. Miré a Edward y lo que vi me encantó, pero me partió el alma. Edward estaba feliz, estaba…

-¿Edward?-me miró.- ¿Te has enamorado?-pareció sorprendido, pero después lo pensó, él no se había dado cuenta era yo quien le abría los ojos. Sonrío, sí. Estaba enamorado, suspiré y me giré aguantando las lágrimas.

-Si todo sale bien, te la presentaré.-asentí.

-¿Para cuándo los trajes?

-Para mañana.

-¡Mañana!.- creo que mi voz subió dos octavas más de lo normal.-Imposible Edward, lo sabes no me puedo pasar la noche trabajando y aun así no estarían acabados.

-Vale, vale, tienes razón. Me pondré el negro que recogí ayer.-asentí aliviada.

-Edward… ¿Hace cuanto la conociste?-mi corazón se apretujó al preguntar eso.

-Hace cuatro meses. -¿Cuatro meses? Demasiado para él. ¡Él no duraba más de una semana con alguna mujer! Pero tenía sentido durante cuatro meses no me había traído ninguna de sus amigas.

Solo pedía una cosa: que Edward Cullen no me pidiese un esmoquin de boda. Sería demasiado para mí, moriría.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas sin que él apareciese por mi tienda, le echaba de menos. Pero me resignaba, tendría trabajo. Por eso me impresioné y pegué un bote que le hizo reír cuando apareció en mi tienda de la mano de una chica. Preciosa era una palabra que se quedaba corta para describirla.

-Ese vestido es hermoso.-dijo con una voz musical y suave señalando el vestido celeste en el que trabajaba.

-Gracias.-dije avergonzada. Su pelo era rubio ceniza y caía en ondas sobre su espalda y echo, tenía una nariz recta y fina y unos labios sonrientes y rosados. Su mirada era marrón y contrastaba con ella, era dulce y suave. Tal como había dicho Edward, ella parecía un ángel.

-Señorita Swan.-dijo él formalmente.-Le presentó a Marie Dutrey.-ella extendió su mano y yo se la cogí, enseguida noté algo. Cuando me la soltó y les miré juntos y abrazados supe que era verdad. El anillo que llevaba Marie era de compromiso.

-Isabella, ¿Te puedo llamar así? -asentí.-Quiero que diseñes mi vestido de novia.-dijo sonriendo amablemente, asentí sin saber que hacer o que decir. Apenas me enteré cuando se marcharon prometiendo volver, no me enteré cuando cerré la tienda ni cuando me quedé en suelo llorando sin consuelo.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo…

Una loca idea de una persona loca, espero que me comenten… y si no les gusta decídmelo,,, porfavor!

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**La costurera**

Capítulo 2

Lo primero que hice al abrir los ojos fue pensar que me quería ir. Lejos, muy lejos quizá a alguna isla exótica, o a L.A, quizá a Francia, no sé algo que estuviese lejos de Washington DC, algún lugar que estuviese lejos de él.

Luego pensé que no sería capaz de estar en algún lugar sin verle.

Mi rutina desde hacía una semana había sido cerrar la tienda –motivos personales- y no aparecer ahí. Edward había llamado al teléfono de la tienda infinidad de veces, sabía que los mensajes estaban desviados al teléfono de mi casa.

Pero ya no podía seguir con lo mismo, tenía que afrontar la situación y seguir adelante. ¿No es así en las películas? Se supone que dentro de una semana aparecerá mi verdadero príncipe azul, se supone que él hará que me olvide de Edward, y sobre todo se supone que esto no es una película.

Veré a su futura mujer vestida de blanco mientras retoco los detalles. Nunca pensé que hubiera algo peor que hacer el esmoquin de Edward, pero si lo había, ¡claro que lo había! Un vestido de novia, un precioso vestido blanco que con el puesto hasta un demonio parecería un ángel.

Desde hacía una semana que no me entraba nada en el estómago, una semana en el que el brillo casi inexistentes de mis ojos había desaparecido y unas grandes ojeras lilas permanecían debajo de ellos. Después de ducharme bajé a la tienda que quedaba a escasos metros de casa. Sí, yo también vivía alejada de la mano de Dios. Abrí la tienda y la limpié, quité el polvo y enseguida saqué un cuaderno viejo lleno de bocetos. Mi primer cuaderno de diseños desde que salí de la universidad. Trajes de novia.

Nunca he querido casarme, no le veía el sentido. Pero veía a la gente tan feliz, tan ilusionada que de alguna manera quería formar parte de ello.

Mientras pasaba las ya frágiles hojas veía lo que había sido mi motivación para la carrera. Había vestidos simples pero hermosos, otros ostentosos, algunos elegantes y otros demasiado normales, y el último; ese era él vestido.

Un vestido que dibujé llena de sentimiento. Era el vestido que había llevado mi madre el día que se casó con Charlie. Ambos ahora ausentes de mi vida. Era hermoso. Era un vestido que ya no existía pues mi madre lo había desechado, lo tuve que recrear a partir de lo que ella me contaba y de algunas pocas fotos de la casa de Charlie. Era blanco crudo de una tela que sería brillante, parecida al satén, mangas largas y estilizadas, un escote cuadrado, perfecto para ella que era delgada y con poco pecho, se pegaba a la figura hasta la cadera donde caía la falda, una falda mediana y larga apenas con cola. Todo el vestido tenía bordados de encaje de delicadas flores. A pesar de ser un vestido basado en 1900 era el que más me gustaba, quizá porque mi madre lo llevó.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde has estado?-me sobresalté y el cuaderno casi cae de mis manos, levanté la vista inmediatamente me encontré con Edward entrando en la tienda. Sin embargo cuando me vio se quedó estático. ¿Es que tenía algo en la cara?

-Hola, Edward.-le saludé sonriendo, a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido se le veía feliz, y eso me alegraba, aun que dolía.

-¿Do-donde has estado?-preguntó sentándose en una butaca, mientras yo me levantaba y volvía a guardar el cuaderno. Me reí, o al menos lo intenté.

-¿Es que no lees los carteles?

-Claro que sí. ¿Está todo bien?-le miré asombrada. ¿Edward Cullen preocupándose por mí? Le sonreí, volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-Todo controlado.-le dije mostrandole mi dedo pulgar.-He escuchado tus mensajes. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Parecías desesperado.-le miré y apartó la vista.

-Marie quería hablar contigo sobre lo de…

-Ha decidido hacerse el vestido con un diseñador famoso. Es lógico…-empecé a decir.

-No me interrumpas, Bella.-refunfuñó.-Quiere empezar con el vestido.-abrí la boca.-Contigo, quiere que lo hagas tu.

-Edward, creo que es un poco precipitado…

-Yo la quiero.-dijo de pronto. El hueco que tenía en el pecho se hizo más hondo. Intenté sonreír pero no me salió.

-Sé que la quieres, lo he visto.-pareció asombrado.-Me refería al vestido. Hay grandes diseñadores…

-Tú eres una de ellos.-le fulminé con la mirada.

-Ni siquiera ha visto la colección de Channel que es maravillosa o Prada o…

-Ha visto todas y cada una de ellas, por eso decidí traerla aquí. Dice que se enamoró de mis trajes. Es capaz de distinguir los que me haces tú. Y por ello quería que tu le diseñaras el vestido.- asentí derrotada pues su tono no admitía contestación alguna.

-La espero, entonces. Sabes que de aquí no me muevo.

-Desapareciste por una semana.-me recordó de pronto serio.

-Edward los…

-Los carteles, si lo sé, lo sé.-me interrumpió de nuevo, suspiré exasperada. Nunca podías interrumpir a Edward pero él siempre podía interrumpirte.- Tengo que irme, Marie vendrá esta tarde seguramente.-asentí.

-Edward.-le llamé antes de que saliera por la puerta.- ¿Qué querías?-me miró extrañado y después sorprendido.

-Esto… lo he olvidado. Adiós Bella.-Algo me ocultaba; Edward Cullen nunca olvidaba nada.

* * *

EdPOV

"Cerrado por motivos personales" rezaba el cartel en la destartalada y vieja puerta de vidrio.

¿Cerrado? Isabella Swan había cerrado su tienda. ¡Isabella Swan no cerraba ni los domingos!

Le llamé a sabiendas de que estaba desviado a su casa. Nadie.

Me había aparecido allí porque Marie me lo había pedido. Pero al ver que ella no estaba me aparecí al día siguiente y también al otro. Una semana llamándole y esperándola en la puerta por las mañanas.

¿Dónde te has metido Bella? ¿Qué ha pasado Bella? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? Marie quiere que le hagas su vestido…

Aquel día tampoco llegó. Sin embargó al día siguiente el cartel ya no estaba, no dudé en entrar. La vi sentada hojeando un viejo cuaderno.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde has estado?-me dieron ganas de reír cuando se sobresaltó pero esas ganas se fueron en cuanto alzó la vista. Ella no era Bella, no era la Isabella Swan de una semana atrás, no era la persona que yo había conocido. Tenía el rostro aún más pálido de lo normal, sus ojos parecían negros de lo opacos que los tenía y unas grandes ojeras marcaban su rostro. Los pómulos se le marcaban, y aunque su ropa holgada y descuidad no dejaba ver su figura habría jurado que ella estaba más delgada. Estaba demacrada.

Hablamos, le dije que Marie iría a verla, Bella estaba convencida de que había sido una equivocación. Apenas prestaba atención a la conversación, me centraba en Bella, me regalaba sonrisas muertas, sonrisas que no llegaban a sus ojos. A pesar de lo que ella dijera yo sí que la consideraba una amiga. Bella formaba parte de mi vida. Le dije que me tenía que ir, pero antes de irme Bella me preguntó que necesitaba. Me quedé en blanco.

¿Para qué le había llamado tanto? Podría haber esperado hasta que abriese la tienda, tan solo había que esperar un poco.

-Esto… lo he olvidado. Adiós Bella- salí de allí. Conduje rápido hacía la oficina del viñedo. Tardé más de una hora en llegar, pero era normal, el gran viñedo donde trabajaba estaba apartado del mundo, más que la tienda de Isabella.

Bella… ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? En cuanto me bajé del coche, vi a Marie esperándome en la puerta, seguramente me habría escuchado llegar.

Mi ángel… Marie. Deseé que así fuera toda mi vida, que ella siempre me recibiera con una sonrisa y un beso.

* * *

BePOV

-Jacob, no puedes venir.-le volví a decir por teléfono.

_-Sí que puedo y lo haré._ –me dijo como niño pequeño.

-Jake, de verdad ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo.

_-Bella, me necesitas, lo sé_.-contestó con voz grave.

-¿No será que me echas de menos?-le dije riendo, cuando hablaba con Jake todas mis preocupaciones se olvidaba y parecía que mi corazón volvía a latir.

_-Eso siempre Bells. Pero no me cambies de tema. Iré._

-Jacob Black no sé porque se te ha metido en la cabeza hacer ese maldito viaje.

_-Tengo el presentimiento de que me necesitas_.-él y sus presentimientos, aunque eran ciertos ésta vez quería superarlo con mi misma. Jake había sido mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, siempre. –_Bueno, sé que siempre me necesitas, igual que todas, pero…_

-Baja de tu nube, Jake.-me reí.-Tengo 26 años, me puedo cuidar solita. –Escuché la puerta de la tienda abrirse. –Jake, tengo que colgar, te quiero.

_-¡Iré!-_escuché antes de colgar riendo.

-Siento si he interrumpido algo.-dijo la muchacha.

-No importa, señorita Dutrey, soy yo la que no debería estar hablando por teléfono en horas de trabajo.- me disculpé mientras la invitaba a sentarse y yo hacía lo mismo. Sonrió de forma amable.

-Llámame Marie.

-Está bien, Marie. Será mejor que empecemos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres?-pregunté profesionalmente cogiendo hoja y lápiz para dibujar.

-Había pensado algo actual… pero…-se quedó pensativa. Los ojos marrones le brillaban, con la luz se veían de color miel. Esperé a que dijese algo. – A mi me gustaría ser una princesa.- se ruborizó. Intenté sonreír. Un príncipe y una princesa.

-Todas hemos querido ser una princesa alguna vez, no te avergüences por quererlo ser en tu día.-le sonreí. Empezamos a hacer el boceto y pronto ya lo teníamos acabado.-Empezaré a coser enseguida.

-¿Tardará mucho?-preguntó ansiosa.

-Si trabajo en ello en dos semanas tendré el vestido. Dado que ya me has dado tus medidas. ¿Segura que son las correctas?-asintió.

-Son las que utiliza mi modista. –le dije que cuando estuviera se lo probaría y empezaríamos con los retoques y la pedrería y bordados. Ella se fue contenta y yo me quedé aliviada de que se fuera. Miré todos los dibujos esparcidos sobre la mesa donde habíamos estado trabajando. Un vestido de princesa. Me dieron ganas de llorar. Me hundí en la butaca y abracé mis rodillas. Y sin querer las lágrimas volvieron a caer.

¿No te has dado cuenta, Edward? ¿No me ves aquí? ¿Tan insignificante soy?

Decidí cerrar la tienda antes, a pesar de que afuera ya estaba oscuro aún era pronto. Era lo que tenían los horarios de invierno.

Embutida en mi pequeña gabardina empecé a caminar por las desiertas calles de aquel barrio perdido en Washington DC.

De pronto todo pasó demasiado rápido. Unas manos grandes y brutas que me cogían del brazo y me tapaba la boca. Intenté morderle la mano, aparecieron más personas. Tres hombres en realidad. Uno me quitó la gabardina daba igual si forcejeé yo nunca había tenido demasiada fuerza.

-Vamos nena, no te resistas.-me dijo uno al oído, llegué a oler el alcohol. Tuve ganas de vomitar. Las lágrimas de impotencia caían por mis mejillas.

-Veamos que esconde…-abrí los ojos cuando uno sacó una navaja y rajó mi jersey y camiseta, el frío se caló en mí. Lloré más. Me quitaron la ropa que llevaba en la parte de arriba del cuerpo y después… después todo negro.

Empecé a sentir calor en el pecho un calor que se extendía por mi cuerpo. Me di cuenta de que alguien me abrazaba alguien me mecía en sus brazos, y ese alguien olía tan bien… tenía ganas de quedarme así siempre. Pero de repente como una rallo de luz todo vino a mi mente. Grité.

-¡Suéltame!-mi voz salió estrangulada, apenas entendible por el llanto.-No me toques, cer…-vi la cara de un ángel mirándome con dolor y preocupación. Lloré más y me acerqué de nuevo. –Edward…

-Tranquila… Bella, estoy aquí…-me siguió meciendo en sus brazos mientras yo me aferraba muerta de miedo a él.

-No me dejes…-pedí enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Nunca, Bella… mi Bella nunca.-todo se puso negro de golpe.

* * *

2 capítulo terminaaado! Gracias por los comentarios me hacen muy felices ^_^

Aquí les dejo una imagen del vestido del viejo cuaderno de Bella. h tt p :/ /f ar m4 .st atic .f l ic k r .c o m /3 10 4 /2 2 9 2 9 0 6 0 01_4 b e 7 8 2 2 8 b c _ o .j p g (sin los espacios!)

Sigan comentando!!!!!

adióssss


	3. Chapter 3

**La costurera**

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella pov  
**

Me desperté cansada, como de una pesadilla. Abrí los ojos pero los volví a cerrar en cuanto sentí los rayos de luz en ellos.

-¿Bella?.-una voz aterciopelada acarició mi nombre. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Edward.

-¿No ha sido una pesadilla?.-pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Él negó con la cabeza, mantenía una mirada que no sabía describir.-¿Dónde estoy?.-mi voz sonó más ronca de lo que pretendía.

-En mi piso de la ciudad.-me incorporé de la cama, me miré; llevaba una camiseta negra de algodón tres tallas más que la que solía utilizar. Intuí que había sido él quien me había cambiado, me ruboricé.

-Gracias, Edward. De verdad.- y aunque mi voz salió monótona sin rastro alguno de sentimiento en mi interior no sabía como agradecerle. Por otra parte pensé que la noche anterior después del susto y el sufrimiento tal vez mi cuerpo agotado no habría podido aguantar y quizá hubiera muerto. Mi corazón ya estaba roto y mi alma resquebrajada. Cobarde, me dije a mi misma. Tengo que superar todo esto.

-Tengo que irme... la tienda.

-Bella, la tienda puede esperar, ayer tu...-me interrumpió con voz dura.

-Yo no soy rica, te agradezco todo esto, de verdad, pero tengo cosas que...

-No me interrumpas.-empezó de nuevo, fruncí el ceño. ¡Que quieres más de mí, Edward! Grité en mi interior. –La tienda puede esperar, primero desayunarás. Voy a por algo de comer.-mandó levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentado.

No pensaba quedarme. Suficiente había pasado ya, además por mucho que mi corazón fuera feliz al ver a Edward por doble sufría.

**EdPov**

Frustrado me dirigí hacía la cocina. Pensaba que conocía bien a Bella. Sabía como había empezado su pasión por la costura, sus gustos. ¡Lo sabía todo! La Isabella Swan que yo conocía era sumisa y tranquila. Ella hacía todo lo que te puedes esperar de una buena persona, te contestaba solo lo que quería escuchar. Ella era una persona ideal.

Me había equivocado, ella no era así.

La Isabella Swan que yo conocía era la trabajadora, la costurera. Era su deber ser así. En tan solo pocas horas me había dado cuenta de lo frágil que era, una persona frágil y terca. ¡Me había interrumpido! A mí nadie me había interrumpido. No, Bella no había demostrado ser terca, sino quizás valiente. Si, valiente eso había quedado más que demostrado.

La noche anterior aquellos malditos... la furia me cegó y por ello me corté sin querer con el cuchillo que estaba utilizando para cortar la fruta.

-Maldición...- me lavé la herida y entonces... demasiado silencio. Bella posiblemente se habría vuelto a quedar dormida, a pesar de que lo de anoche solo fue un susto debería estar agotada. Se le notaba. Por si acaso fui a mi habitación a revisarla.

No estaba.

Fui al baño.

No estaba.

Fui al salón.

No estaba.

Fui al comedor.

No estaba.

Fui a la habitación de invitados.

No estaba.

Fui a la habitación de juegos.

No estaba.

-¿¡Bella!?.-nadie contestó.

Bella no estaba.

Bella se había ido.

¡Si que era terca!

Maldita sea, Bella se había ido.

¿Tenía idea de cuan lejos estaba de su tienda?

Maldita Bella, ¿Por qué me hacía preocuparme más?

Me senté en el comedor cerca de la puerta y entonces vi una nota. Seguramente me decía que lo sentía, que estaba cansada y se sentía incomoda aquí, que me devolvería mi camiseta y que necesitaba descansar, por último me diría que había cogido un poco de dinero para el transporte público.

Si algo era Bella, era predecible. Me levanté un poco más tranquilo y cogí la nota. Me congelé en mi sitio arrugando la nota en mi puño.

_Tengo trabajo, Gracias Edward. _

_

* * *

  
_

**BPov**

Agotada entré a mi apartamento. Un pequeño piso de tres habitaciones. La mía, el baño y el comedor que estaba con la cocina, muy estilo americano. Mis cuadros de diseños estaban por doquier, no me cabían en las paredes así que la mayoría ahora estaban en el suelo.

-Hasta que apareces.-dijo una voz de pronto, asustada, grité y le tiré lo que quedaba de mi bolso a la cabeza. Alguien tan alto como un armario lo cogió al vuelo.-Vaya me esperaba un mejor recibimiento.-dijo divertido. Entonces reconocí la voz.

-¡¿Que haces aquí, Jake?!-empezó a reír.

-Te dije que vendría.- se sentó en el sofá ocupándolo casi en su totalidad. Por un momento pensé que lo iba a romper.

-No necesitaba que vinieras.-refunfuñe.

-¿Dónde has pasado la noche?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Me quedé sin habla.

-Es una larga historia.

-Mi vuelo no sale hasta dentro de 5 días.

-Esos 5 días van a ser mi ruina.-le dije, Jacob se carcajeó.-Déjame ducharme.-asintió dándome permiso. Mientras estaba en la ducha escuché como Jake asaltaba mi nevera, estaba segura de que tendría que salir a comprar. Dejé que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo intentando librarme de esas huellas invisibles que habían dejado aquellas manos sucias.

Siempre había intentado salir adelante por mi misma, siempre quise ser fuerte y siempre fui débil.

Cuando sentía que empezaba a recuperarme de la noticia que me había dado Edward, este me salvó. No quería deberle nada, no quería seguir viendo su felicidad a costa de otra persona. Sin embargo era algo que debía aceptar.

Ahora le debía a Edward su atención, y la única manera que encontraba de pagarle esa deuda era haciendo feliz a su prometida con el vestido.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con un cómoda para el trabajo, secándome el pelo con una toalla pensé que lo mejor sería ir a controlar a Jake. A veces pensaba que era como un perro.

-Bella se te ha acabado el chocolate, y el helado de vainilla.

-¿Se me ha acabado? ¿O te lo has acabado?

-A mi no me cargues tus muertos, gorda.-dijo Jake riendo. Le tiré la toalla a la cabeza.

-Vas a tener que ir tu a comprar.-le reproché mientras recogía lo que había ensuciado.

-¿No vienes conmigo?.-puso cara de cachorro, conmigo esa cara no funcionaba, sonreí triunfal.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Es tu propia tienda, tomate un descanso.

-No puedo, Jacob. Tengo cosas que hacer y quiero acabarlo cuanto antes.

-Te acompañaré.-dijo decidido

-¿Iras a comprar?

-En cuanto te deje en la puerta.-sonrió coquetamente.

-Oh! No me lo puedo creer, me siento como una chiquilla enamorada.-Jacob se rió de mi teatro y tomó su chaqueta. Cogí un plátano de la nevera y le seguí. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la tienda.

-Bonito vestido.-señaló el vestido azul cielo de fiesta. El mismo que vio la prometida de Edward.

-Gracias.

-¿Quiere que compre algo en especial?

-Algo comestible y saludable, no solo golosinas.

-Bla bla bla, ya te pareces a mi padre.-salió de la tienda refunfuñando.

En cuanto se fue, me senté en los sillones y tomé el bloc donde habíamos dibujado el vestido de Marie. Pensé en añadirle unos bonitos encajes en el bajo y en el escote de color blanco crudo, incluso un poco de azul o rosa claro le daría un aspecto de princesa. Ella quería brillar, por lo que podría superponer dos tipos de tela, quería la cola larga...

-Deberías descansar.

-Tengo un traje de novia que hacer.-intenté sonreír aun mirando el boceto a pesar de que no me podía concentrar en él, no, sabiendo que él se estaba acercando y se sentaría en el sofá de al lado.

-Puede esperar...

-¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?.-pregunté levantando la mirada.

-¿Te ha pasado algo?.-preguntó suavemente escudriñándome el rostro. Negué.

-A menos que te refieras a lo de anoche...-sus facciones por un momento se crisparon antes de volver a la normalidad.

-Tu mirada... está diferente desde hace unos días. ¿Estas bien? ¿Es algo personal?.- no me podía hacer esto, Edward no debía entrar más en mi vida. No podía olvidarle, no de momento cuando lo que sentía era tan latente, pero podía evitar que él entrase más en mí.

Le sonreí cortésmente.

-No es nada.-me levanté guardando el bloc de notas.-El novio no puede ver el vestido de la novia.-bromeé.

-No te conozco, Bella...-susurró. Le miré sin comprender, Edward se pasaba la mano por el pelo, cosa que hacía cuando se ponía nervioso.-Después de tanto tiempo, me doy cuenta de que no conozco nada de ti.

-No digas tonterías.- dije, además no entendía con que afán él me decía esas cosas.

-¡Maldita sea, Bella!.-pegué un salto cuando grito. Se levantó exasperado.-¿Cuál es mi helado preferido?

-El de chocolate...-dije extrañada.

-¿Mi color preferido?

-El marrón...

-¿Mi cumpleaños?

-¿A que viene todo esto?

-A que no se cuales son tus gustos, las fechas importantes...

-¿Por qué deberías saberlas?.-pregunté dolida, sin mirarle. Si, realmente me dolía que el no me conociese, pero también era mi culpa. Quizá... quizá él me hubiera preferido si me hubiese conocido. Ya era tarde.

-Porque quiero que seas mi amiga.-¿alguien aun mas cercano a él que una simple costurera? Esta vez tenía que ser egoísta, o si no acabaría destrozada.

-No.-dije.

-¿No?.-preguntó extrañado.

-Edward, no puedo ser tu amiga. Trabajo para ti.

-Bobadas.-me miró suplicando con la mirada.

-No puedo... no. No quiero ser tu amiga.-evité su mirada, pero sabía que si no le miraba él no me creería. Le miré, y casi me caigo hacia atrás por la impresión.

Edward... él. Me miraba, pero era como si no, en su mirada no había nada, era indiferente. Frío. Se me congeló el corazón.

-Marie vendrá mañana.- Se fue dando un portazo. Su voz había sonado fría y cortante.

Como si nada hubiera pasado fui a la parte trasera de la tienda. Entonces el mundo se me vino encima.

-Esta bien... todo esta bien...-me vi susurrando sentada en el suelo una y otra vez intentando calmar a mi alma.

* * *

Lo siento! No quería tardar tanto, pero me esta costando bastante hilar la historia para que no se haga tan corta!


	4. Chapter 4

La Costurera

Capítulo 4

Aquella tarde Marie fue a verme, estaba preciosa y cada día parecía más radiante. Le había enseñado bordados y habíamos estado hablando sobre ellos, al final acabamos viendo revistas de diseñadores para ver diferentes encajes. Eligió para las mangas unos finos labores en blanco casi brillantes de rosas. Quizá fuera ostentoso pero a la vez hermoso, perfecto para una princesa. Una bocina nos interrumpió mientras hablábamos de la próxima cita.

-Debe de ser Edward.-había dicho ella poniéndose de pie.-Nos vemos el próximo día. Adiós y gracias.-añadió con una sonrisa amable.

-A ti...-hablé cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta. Edward siempre entraba a la tienda. Edward no había entrado, el dolor en mi pecho se hizo más fuerte. Poco después decidí cerrar e ir a casa, Jacob debería estar esperándome. Y no me equivoqué.

Jake había estado intentando cocinar lasaña, me reí de su intentó.

-Cállate ya...-murmuraba enfadado desde el sofá, pero yo no podía parar de reír. Jacob siempre había alardeado y con razón de ser un buen cocinero pero haciendo lasaña era un maldito desastre. A pesar de su fingido enfado mi amigo devoró con ganas el plato de lasaña.

Nos quedamos sentados en el sofá viendo una peli, nos quedamos dormidos los dos juntos, como cuando éramos pequeños.

Aquella noche pude dormir tranquila y poder descansar por fin.

EdPov

Una cálida y pequeña mano se posó en mi mejilla haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-¿Pasa algo?.-preguntó con su habitual tono dulce. Negué. Ella no me creyó lo vi en sus marrones ojos, sin embargo no preguntó más. La atraje hacia mi cuerpo, al final se quedó sentada sobre mis piernas. A pesar de que el viñedo era enorme yo adoraba esa sala, era grande, majestuosa pero confortable. El sillón donde estaba sentado al menos cabrían dos personas más, pero me gustaba sentir la presencia de Marie tan cerca, me calmaba. Pese a ello la imagen de Bella era tan fuerte en mis pensamientos en aquellos momentos que me costaba sentir a Marie que respetaba con vehemencia mi silencio.

¿Por qué Bella me había dado esa respuesta? Sin embargo yo había estado tan cegado por la furia del momento, que ni siquiera se me había ocurrido preguntarle el porque. ¡Maldita sea! A un Cullen no se le negaban las cosas sin una explicación, y esta vez había sido yo quien no la había pedido. Ni tan solo me acordaba de porque le había soltado aquello de que fuera mi amiga. Ella tenía razón, trabajaba para mí, era una reverenda estupidez. Entonces aquel sentimiento extraño por no haber entrado a la tienda desapareció, alejarme de ella era lo mejor. Quizá fue que al verla tan vulnerable aquella noche quise protegerla. Los Cullen siempre nos habíamos caracterizado por esa filantropía. Me pasaría con cualquier persona en esa situación.

-¿Quieres ir a montar a caballo?.-preguntó con voz queda mi ángel.

-Es una buena idea.-le contesté de nuevo en el mundo real, me levanté con ella de la mano dirigiéndonos a los establos. Marie era la luz que había iluminado mi vida, gracias a ella se había convertido en una aventura. Antes cada día era un rutina, ahora aunque sea casi todo igual si ella está a mi lado lo convierte en lo más preciado del momento.

Bpov

Jacob ya se ha ido, me había acostumbrado a él y ahora me sentía más sola que nunca, Jake era mi puerto seguro, mi mejor amigo.

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que Marie vino. He empezado a trabajar en el Kankan del vestido, esta vez si que le cobraría lo que valía el vestido. A pesar de que Marie era tranquila, dulce y humilde era exigente y quería que yo trabajara con las mejores telas, por lo que había tenido que pagar con algunos ahorros de la tienda el pedido de telas y materiales. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con telas finas desde que Edward apareció en mi vida, pero de un traje a un vestido de novia habían grandes pasos. El kankan que iría debajo del vestido era estrecho en la parte de arriba para que no se notara y amplio abajo para asemejar el vestido de una princesa. Le había añadido el pequeño top arriba para que no fuera tan incomodo llevarlo puesto. Sentí la puerta de la tienda abrirse, salí de la trastienda que era donde trabajaba para ver a mi visitante.

-Buenos días señorita Bella.-dijo la niña que había entrado.

-Hola Lisa.-saludé agachándome a la altura de la niña de 7 años.

-Dice mi abuela si tiene usted su abrigo.-le sonreí dándole confianza, había conocido a Lisa desde que abría la tienda, ella vivía con su abuela una mujer baja y regordeta.

-Claro que si. Siéntate, ya sabes como siempre.-ella asintió sonrojada y volví a la trastienda a buscar el abrigo. Lo tenía dispuesto desde que la señora Morrison, la abuela de Lisa me lo había traído para arreglar las mangas. Iba a salir de la trastienda cuando escuché una muy conocida voz para mí que congeló de nuevo mi corazón.

-Porque mi abuela me lo dijo.-respondió Lisa a lo que seguramente él le hubiese preguntado.

_-¿No es un poco peligroso? Eres muy pequeña._

_-No soy pequeña ya tengo 7 años y medio. Además la señorita Bella es muy buena._

_-¿Conoces a Isabella?_

_-Si, desde hace muuuucho tiempo.-_dijo Lisa con voz infantil._-Y a la señorita Bella no le gusta que le llamen Isabella. _

Decidí interrumpir en ese momento.

-Lisa aquí está. Ten cuidado al volver a casa.-ella asintió de buena gana y casi saltó del sillón para coger el abrigo.-Espera.-fui tras el mostrador y cogí un caramelo.-Ten.

-Gracias, señorita Bella.

-¡Ten cuidado!-le recordé cuando salió de la tienda, la bolsa con el abrigo era casi más grande que ella.

-Hola Edward.-le saludé. Él se levantó y paseó su mirada por la tienda.

-Hola Bella.

-¿Necesitas algo?.-se me quedó mirando como si yo fuera un bicho raro. ¿Tendría algo en la cara? Me sonrojé pensando en que si fuera así estaría haciendo el ridículo.

Carraspeó como si le costará hablar.

-Solo quería saber como van las cosas con mi prometida.- dentro de mí pecho algo se estrujó con fuerza causándome un dolor casi físico.

-Todo va bien, estará preciosa el día de la boda.-intenté sonreír.

-Genial, porque hemos decido adelantar la boda.-me pilló por sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrada a que me hablase con esa frialdad y dolía, dolía mucho, pero dolió más que me dijese que adelantaban la boda. Pensaba que me había hecho la idea de su boda, pero no era así. ¡demonios! Era imposible que me hiciese la idea de que Edward se casaba, quizá aun había en mi pecho una pizca de esperanza. Intenté mirar a los ojos de Edward sin que me afectara, me afectó como siempre en parte alegrándolo porque su mirada siempre contentaría mi corazón aunque doliese, pero me preocupé. Maldije ese sentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?.-le pregunté con voz suave, su mirada se posó con fuerza sobre mi, y aunque intentó disimularlo sabía que lo había preocupado.

-¿A que te refieres, Swan?.- ha utilizado mi apellido, me dijo mi fuero interno dolido.

-Tus ojos...-me miró como si estuviese loca. Y yo... ¡diantre! No podía aguantar esa situación, no quería que me tratara con tanta frialdad, no quería alejarlo de mi y si tenía que vivir viendo su felicidad lo haría... sería su amiga. Suspiré con fuerza.- siéntate.

-No tengo tiempo...

-Siéntate, Edward.-le interrumpí, empero de que era una orden sonó más como una súplica. Extrañado y molesto se sentó en el habitual sillón, fui hasta la puerta y cerré poniendo a su vez el cartel que rezaba "cerrado". Me senté en el otro sillón.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Me da igual, hablaremos.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?.-preguntó retóricamente enfadado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Otra vez, no se a lo que te refieres... y no me digas mis ojos porque no te entiendo.-dijo frustrado, cada vez levantando más la voz.

-Sé que te pasa algo, me lo dicen tus ojos.

-¿Eres vidente o algo así?

-Cállate.-casi me daban ganas de abofetearlo. Tomé aire.-Tus ojos se ponen más oscuros cuando te enfadas o te frustras, son verde claro cuando estas feliz y cuando estás eufórico o nervioso tus ojos brillan tanto que parecen verde chillón.

-Vaya, mis ojos son como un semáforo.

-Pues así lo veo yo.-acabé ignorando su ironía.

-¿Por qué debería contarte nada de mí? Creo que ya sabes suficiente.-dijo frío. Aparté la mirada.

-Porque soy tu amiga.-susurré. El silencio nos inundó, juré que se estaba pasando una mano por el pelo, y no me equivoqué se levantó incapaz de estar sentado se encontraba dando vueltas por la pequeña tienda.

-¿Hoy si? ¿Y mañana que me dirás? Te habrás cansado o...

-Siempre he sido tu amiga.-le corté de nuevo, vi que se frustró.

-¿De verdad?.-abrí la boca.-No me vuelvas a interrumpir.-me regañó, cerré la boca obedeciendo.-¿Qué ha pasado? Te sientes sola, oh ya sé! Te han...

-Siempre-he-sido-tu-amiga.-le repetí interrumpiéndolo, me miró enfadado.

-No sé nada de ti.-dijo esta vez más calmado. Pero esa afirmación me dolió.

-Sabes muchas cosas de mí.

-¡no!

-Solo que no lo recuerdas.-seguí como si nada.

-¿Ahora soy amnésico?

-Esa actitud tuya me esta hartando, Edward.-refunfuñé.-¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

-Como olvidarlo, acabé lleno de chocolate.-solté una risa acordándome, y aunque él no lo hizo sus ojos se aclararon con el brillo de una sonrisa.

-Aquel día y los que siguieron me preguntaste muchas cosas.-se acercó de nuevo al sillón y se sentó me miró, no supe identificar esa mirada.

-He olvidado todo...-susurró tan bajo que casi no lo oí.-Lo siento, Bella.-se acercó a mí y me agarró las manos. Sus manos eran pálidas y tenías los dedos largos y finos, de pianista, me sentí protegida por un momento.-De verdad.

-Edward, no tiene importancia tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Eres mi amiga.-casi sonrió con esa afirmación.

-Solo que no te habías dado cuenta.-le sonreí.

-Si... si que me había dado cuenta. Pero no sé lo que me ha pasado... como pude olvidar que tu flor favorita era la margarita.-se enfadó con si mismo y se levantó soltándome las manos. Yo me reí. Y me seguí riendo, me miró como si estuviese loca. Me reí porque su actitud que me hartaba me hacía gracia y porque estaba feliz porque él había olvidado otras cosas para acordarse de mi flor favorita.

-Eres hombre, seguro que has olvidado que tenias que hacer.-le sonreí feliz. Me fulminó con la mirada antes de sentarse relajado otra vez en e sillón, al parecer le había hecho olvidar algo que lo molestaba porque sus ojos ahora se veían de un claro verde. Por un momento olvidé toda mi vida y me fijé en él, que estaba sentado cerca de mí hablando de mi como si le fuera la vida en ello. Yo reía por sus ocurrencias, el se veía tan feliz y relajado, él era Edward persona y no Edward jefe. Colores, comidas, familiares, habló y preguntó aun más y yo con paciencia respondí. Su pelo estaba más revuelto por todas las veces que se había pasado la mano por él, sus ojos brillaban y su pose era despreocupada, supe que esa imagen no la olvidaría en la vida, se quedaría impregnada en mi memoria.

-Solo una última pregunta.

-¿Otra última pregunta?.-reí. Asintió.

-¿Por qué el otro día me dijiste que no podías...?

-¿Ser tu amiga?

-Eres la única persona que me interrumpe y eso me frustra.-refunfuñó.-Ahora contesta.

-Si papá... no lo sé, realmente no era un buen día no tenia ganas de nada, no me sentía bien. Y me arrepiento de haberte dicho eso.-mentí. Pese a que se me daba tan mal mentir al parecer me creyó sonreí por eso.

-Tengo que irme.-dijo, asintió.-Espera, otra más.-me volví a reír, realmente estaba muy feliz.

-Dispara.

-¿Por qué estas tan triste, Bella?.-dijo acercándose a mi y poniendo una mano en mi mejilla, me coloreé enseguida.

-No estoy triste...-susurré apartando su mirada. De todas las cosas que me preguntaba esa era la única que no podía responder.

-No me mientas, somos amigos.-sonrío mostrando su blanca dentadura. Esperó con esa sonrisa eterna en su cara. Suspiré, se lo diría.

-Estoy enamorada.-y la eterna sonrisa de Edward se hizo mortal y murió. ¿Por qué dejaba de sonreír? Su sonrisa alegraba mi alma.

Como siempre pido mil disculpas por la tardanza.

Aaaaaaaaah estoy super contenta por los R&R y por las alertas y por los fav!! De verdad me pongo eufórica cada vez que veo algo nuevo ^.^

Espero que este cap les guste. Y que me digan su opinión.


	5. Chapter 5

**La costurera**

**Capítulo 5**

**BellaPov**

Lo dije, sin más. Edward me miró serio, intendo digerir la noticia, vamos tampoco era para tanto.

-Espera un momento.-dijo con tono que no admitía reproche. Asentí, me volví a sentar en el sillón, a través de la puerta vi como Edward hablaba por teléfono varias veces, después de estar en espera diez minutos en los que únicamente pensé en lo que iba a suceder, Edward entró y se volvió a sentar.

-Pensé que debías irte.

-Ya no, lo he arreglado todo.-contestó, me volvió a mirar seriamente.-Y ahora cuéntame eso de que estas enamorada.-frunció el ceño.

-No hay nada que contar, solo es eso.

-¿Lo conozco?

-No, Edward.

-No te entiendo.-murmuró frustrado.

-¿Qué quieres entender?.-le pregunté con paciencia.

-Porque estás así, porque tan triste, tan demacrada.-golpe duro, pensé. Edward había dado en el clavo, me sentía reacia a contarle mis sentimientos, no quería contarle más. ¡No quería que sintiese lástima por mí!

-Gracias por el halago.-dije sarcástica.

-Señorita Swan no me cambie de tema.-fruncí el ceño molesta.

-No es correspondido.-giré la cara, Edward era capaz de leer mis expresiones como si se tratase de un mapa.

-¿Cómo es posible? Eres maravillosa, inteligente y talentosa, buena persona y... y...

-¿Y que mas da eso, Edward?-le corté dolida, él veía todo eso en mi, sin embargo no era suficiente para él.

-Eso es más que suficiente, tienes cualidades de sobra, él es un idiota si no puede verlo.

-No, no lo es.-le defendí.-pensé que sabias que para enamorarse no hacen falta solo cualidades. También hay aceptar los defectos, y conocer a la persona aceptarla y...

-Eso parece una descripción de libro.-me interrumpió.

-Lo siento, Edward. Pero yo no sé más. Entiende que jamás me había pasado esto.-él pareció sorprendido.

-Olvídale, Bella. Olvida a ese idiota.

-Eso intento, con todas mis fuerzas.-acabé susurrando.

-Deja de verle.-suavizó la voz.

-No puedo.-pareció enfadado ante esa idea. ¡Por mil demonios! Estábamos hablando de él mismo.

-¿Y porque no?.-sonó un poco más brusco. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.-No te hagas más daño, Bella.

-¿Crees que no soy consciente de lo que hago? Él también es mi amigo. Y no soporto verle de la mano de su novia, ni como la mira, y no sabes como mi corazón se estruja al ver la felicidad en sus ojos. ¡Es la viva imagen de la felicidad! Parece una película mala y cursi, y todo por ella. Él es feliz, él quiere que esté a su lado como su amiga. Y yo es-taré a-hí.-acabé con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Edward se levantó y me abrazó. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por los sollozos. –Pensaba que había agotado las lágrimas. Quiero dejar de verlo, pero soy incapaz mi alma me dicta que esté ahí. He aprendido que yo solo quiero su felicidad, y si ella se la da a mi que más me da.

-No puedes ser tan mártir.-me regañó él con cariño. Me levantó del sofá, si sus brazos no me hubieran estado sujetando habría caído.-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí.-sentenció.

Él se encargó de coger las llaves de la tienda y mi abrigo, cerró todo y me llevó a su coche. No me dejó en ningún momento. Yo estaba agotada. Pensaba que me iba a sacar un peso de encima al decirle todo. Pero el peso seguía ahí pues Edward pensaba que se trataba de otra persona. Mientras veía edificios y árboles pasar a una velocidad alarmante mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

_-Bella, ven conmigo.-dijo Jacob con su enorme sonrisa en la cara, me extendía su mano, tan grande y cálida, estuve a punto de agarrarla con fuerza, pero una voz me lo impidió._

_-No lo hagas, ni se te ocurra pensarlo Isabella.-dijo su voz aterciopelada enfurecida._

_-¿Edward?_

_-No te hagas mas daño, Bella, por favor.-me suplicó Jacob aun con la mano estirada. Le miré buscando una respuesta._

_-¿Que debo hacer?_

_-Quédate conmigo.-dijo Edward, me giré para verle, pero no había nadie, solo negro. Entonces caí. Era un sueño, aún así era angustiante._

_-Bella.-me llamó por última vez Jacob antes de ir desapareciendo._

_-¡Espera, Jake! Espera, Jacob no me dejes._

_-Lo siento._

_-Te has quedado.-dijo con tranquilidad su voz aterciopelado. Miré a mi alrededor pero todo estaba negro._

_-¿Edward?-pregunté._

_-Edward.-llamó una voz distinta a la mia, suave y musical, dulce. Entonces los vi, a los dos de la mano, a él con Marie, ella llevaba el vestido que yo había diseñado._

-No puedo verlo.-dije respirando agitadamente. Me había despertado de golpe.

-¿Estás bien?.-preguntó Edward que entraba por la puerta. Esa puerta... yo no conocía esa puerta.-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi departamento.-respondió entrando con una bandeja repleta de comida.

-¿Y que hago aquí?.-pregunté sonrosada por no recordar mucho.

-Estabas agotada y te quedaste dormida en el coche.-explicó con sinceridad sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Mi departamento quedaba más cerca.-refunfuñé, recordé la vez que escapé de allí y llegué a mi piso cansada y sin zapatos, pues había desgastado la suela.

-Mañana te acercaré yo.

-¿Mañana?.-pregunté extrañada.

-¡Ay! Señorita Swan es usted una despistada.-le miré sin comprender, él me miraba con burla brillando en sus ojos.-Es casi de noche.-soltó una leve risa.-Ahora come algo.-dijo antes de que yo dijese algo.

-No tengo hambre.-entonces mi estomago rugió. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Ya veo.-contestó con una sonrisa torcida. Me acercó la bandeja donde había fruta, zumo, pan y embutidos.-Supuse que no querías cenar algo fuerte.

-Así que has sustituido la cena por el desayuno.-acabé yo. Me miró casi con una fascinación que no entendí.

Supongo que eran aquellos gestos de Edward, aquellos pequeños detalles, los que me habían echo enamorarme de él.

Su sonrisa torcida, el brillo de sus ojos, su manera de hablar, sus manías como pasarse la mano por el pelo o apretarse con fuerza el puente de su elegante nariz. Su generosidad, su honradez y nobleza. Todo en el parecía ridículamente irreal, parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento.

Pero él también se enfadaba y daba miedo, su mirada oscurecida, su mandíbula recta y apretada, los labios finos, sus puños apretados y su voz gélida.

Edward era de las personas que cuando se enfadan no pierden la compostura, nunca grita y eso es lo que mas temor da, porque sabes que ha pasado algo malo y no sabes el que, porque Edward también era muy cerrado. Nunca sabias más de lo que él quisiera que supieses, sin embargo él sabía todo de ti, y si no era así se las ingeniaba para acercarse a ti sin que tu te dieras cuenta.

Edward era como un vampiro... astuto, hermoso, y peligroso.

**Edward Pov**

Al final Bella acabó comiendo bastante para después irse quedando dormida lentamente. Nunca me había percatado de la rara belleza que desprendía. Dormida la vi por primera vez tranquila y en paz, Bella siempre me había parecido una persona que calcula cada uno de sus movimientos, siempre pensaba cada palabra, cada sonido que iba a decir. Ahora parecía una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse.

Siempre supe que el amor dolía, pero jamás pensé que a alguien le pudiera afectar de la manera en la que estaba afectando a Bella.

El amor iluminaba mi vida, yo lo había encontrado en Marie, ella era mi salvación al estrés, lo que rompía mi rutina, sin embargo era incapaz, no, ni siquiera quería imaginarme como seria si Marie no me correspondiese.

Las ojeras de Bella eran pronunciadas y dormía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y su respirar era tranquilo y acompasado. Parecía una niña pequeña, ella no era del todo atractiva y guapa como lo era Marie. Todos eran incapaz de no mirar a Marie, en cambio Bella pasaba desapercibida, pero yo conocía sus ojos achocolatados que eran grandes y unas largas pestañas los decoraban, la piel de ella era de porcelana, pálida y suave, su boca pequeña pero tentadora para cualquier hombre, sus rasgos destilaban inteligencia y agudeza por donde los mirases.

Por eso mismo había llegado a la conclusión de que ella estaba enamorada de un idiota, y no podía imaginarme como ella se había enamorado de un idiota! Siendo Bella tan inteligente no me entraba en la cabeza esa idea. Cualquier hombre inteligente se fijaría en ella.

Fruncí el ceño casi sin darme cuenta, no había hombre en la tierra que mereciera estar con Bella, era un alma demasiado bondadosa, nadie debía mancillarla.

Sin embargo la idea de convertirse en monja dudo que le gustase a Bella. Pese a ello a mi me dejaría más tranquilo.

Fue lo último que pensé antes de caer dormido al lado de Bella.

_-Edward..._-susurró la voz de mi amiga en mis sueños.

**BePov**

-¿Quieres conocer mi casa?.-preguntó Edward mirándome.

-¡Mira por donde conduces!.-me alarmé, él rió pero fijó su vista de nuevo en la carretera.-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Vamos, Bella. Sabes que te puedes permitir días libres.- a pesar de que estaba bromeando sabía que no podía negarme ante lo que me pedía Edward, su tono me lo decía, él me lo decía.

-No tengo otra opción. ¿Verdad?.-me volvió a mirar con su sonrisa torcida.-¡Mira la carretera!.-se río con risa musical pero me hizo caso.

-Olvidaba que trataba con la hija de un policía.

-Forks es un pueblo pequeño, mi padre era la máxima autoridad. ¿qué esperabas?.-dije mirando por la ventana el paisaje carecía del característico verde de Forks, por un momento me sentí nostálgica, recordé de nuevo a Jake, mi puerto seguro, ahora estaría en la playa o en el taller arreglando algún coche.

-¿Piensas en alguien?.-dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En Jacob.-por alguna extraña razón Edward no volvió a hablar durante todo el viaje. Los edificios se quedaron atrás, no conocía mucho de estados unidos, había estudiado en Seattle y vivido en Forks, después de ello me mudé por lo que mis conocimientos sobre geografía eran escasos. Se empezaron a ver largos prados sin vegetación, solo tierra.

-No sabía que había sitios así aquí.-Edward me miró y sonrió, pero a mi parecer fue una sonrisa forzada. Quise preguntarle en que pensaba, pero se me fue de la mente al ver grandes expansiones de viña, me sentía como si estuviese en una novela española. Las viñas no se acababan nunca, estaban perfectamente alineadas, el cielo era claro con unas pocas nubes, parecía una absurda ironía de mi vida, en aquel lugar todo parecía en armonía y en paz, todo lo contrario a lo que era mi vida en esos momentos. Estaba maravillada con todo el paisaje que ni me di cuenta que a lo lejos ya se divisaba una casa enorme. Era una típico paisaje de Napa, California donde las condiciones climáticas eran mas idóneas para los viñedos, sin duda los Cullen eran unos genios por saber mantener tales territorios en este tipo de lugar.

Nos habíamos alejado de la carretera y tomado una calle adornaba por árboles a ambos lados, estaba segura de que esa calle era la única que llevaba a la casa de Edward.

-¿Te gusta?.-habló Edward por primera vez. Le miré al volante, simplemente hacía mi corazón saltar y no fui capaz de reprimir mi risa. Me sentía feliz, sentía la sonrisa extenderse por mi cara y ni siquiera tuve ganas de borrarla. Me daba igual, en aquel momento, Edward mirándome llevándome a su casa, y yo riendo de felicidad me sentí plena, me sentí en concordia con el paisaje.

Y lo supe.

Algo que ignoraba.

Sabía que quería a Edward. Sabia que quería olvidarle.

Pero supe que amaba a Edward y que sería incapaz de olvidarle.

Y atesoré aquel momento, guardándolo como un precioso recuerdo.

Y atesoré aquel recuerdo que nos pertenecía. Solo a él y a mí.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza. Los Rew son lo que me hacen seguir adelante, las alertas y los fav son mi aliento. Por ello quiero agradeceros todo lo que hacéis a leer mis historias.

Nos vemos!

Siento no poder responder a los Rew pero los leo todos!


	6. Chapter 6

**La costurera**

**Capítulo 6**

**BePov**

Edward me abrió la puerta del coche.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola.-dije extrañada.-Tampoco soy tan torpe.-añadí. Él parecía contrariado, entonces sonrió.

-Siempre me coges desprevenido con tus comentarios.-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su coche. Ahora fui yo quien no entendió.-Me educaron para ser así, no pensaba que te iba a molestar.-le miré asombrada.

-Edward creo que naciste un siglo atrasado.-me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo reí, con mi dedo índice deshice su ceño. Él pareció calmarse y me sonrió.

-¡Edward!.-escuchamos los dos una voz gritar su nombre, a la vez que yo me giraba él hacía lo mismo y un ser diminuto se tiraba a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza. Después de mi susto inicial reconocí que era un chica menuda, con el pelo corto y negro como el azabache.

-A-alice.-dijo Edward separándola con fuerza pero con cuidado.-¿Qué haces aquí?.-dijo con voz ahogada. Reconocí a la chica como su hermana. A pesar de que no les veía gran parecido, Edward me había hablado de ella.

-¡Soy tu hermana y lo primero que me preguntas es eso!.-dijo ella con voz de soprano e indignada.-yo también te quiero hermanito, por cierto... bonita camisa. ¿Es Armani?.-dijo ella examinado la camisa verde botella que Edward llevaba puesta. Me sonrojé, me comparó con Armani, dios mío ¡Armani! Edward suspiró sonriente y me miró pidiendo disculpas, no dije nada, estaba acostumbrada a no ser notada, me hice un poco al lado, pero la mirada de Edward me impidió seguir echándome al lado.

-Hola, Alice que tal estás, me alegro de verte y no, no es Armani es una Swan.-dijo el señalando un pequeño cisne que había en la parte baja de la camisa.

-Vaya... nunca he escuchado hablar de esa marca.-cogió la camisa de Edward y la empezó a mirar. Tuve ganas de reír, por la cara de mi amor platónico parecía que eso era cosa de cada día. Entonces sin previo aviso, Alice levantó la camisa de Edward mostrando unos abdominales marcados y un torso bien definido, me sonrojé escandalosamente y aparté la mirada.

-¡Alice, basta ya!.-le regañó él. Me pidió disculpas con la mirada y le sonreí.-Te quiero presentar a...

-¡Hola!.-saludó ella de pronto mirándome sonriente. Le sonreí amablemente. Oí el bufido de Edward y me reí.-Soy Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward.

-Lo sé, me ha hablado de ti.-miró a su hermano como una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué te ha dicho de mi?.-susurró acercándose a mi.

-No quieras saberlo, ya te lo diré algún día.-le susurré también, me miró enfurruñada.

-No se vale, eso es porque aun no eres mi amiga, pero cuando seamos amigas me lo contaras todo.-dijo sonriendo.

-Ella es Isabella Swan.-presentó por fin Edward.

-Bella Swan.-corregí.

-A mi me gusta tu nombre.-dijo él.

-Yo lo detesto.-le dije. Alice rió. Los dos la miramos.

-Nunca había conocido a alguien que tratara a Edward como a un igual y no como aun dios griego.-Edward frunció el ceño, tuve ganas de suavizarlo con mis dedos otra vez. Supe que me sonrojé, si ella supiera que pensaba en Edward como un dios griego le decepcionaría.

-Yo lo veo más como un vampiro un poco antisocial.-le comenté a Alice. Ella rió.

-Mejor vayamos adentro.-interrumpió él la risa de su hermana, Alice me cogió del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró hasta adentro.

Era una casa enorme, en un primer momento no era muy moderna, más bien hogareña y rústica, cálida, pero con un poco de apreciación te dabas cuenta de que el siglo XXI estaba presente en casi cada rincón de la casa. Me fasciné con todo, los muebles, las fotografías, pero sobretodo con la luz, la forma en la que esta entraba por los grandes ventanales era increíble, majestuoso.

-¿De verdad vives aquí?.-le pregunté a Edward. Él asintió sonriéndome.-Es una casa enorme para una sola persona.

-No planeo toda la vida solo vivir dos personas aquí.-dijo el mirando todo soñadoramente, supuse que hablaba de los hijos que quería tener con Marie. Además había dicho dos personas, ella ya vivía ahí. Sentí mi inexistente corazón romperse en pedazos más pequeños. Alice se disculpó con nosotros y dijo que iría a deshacer su equipaje y luego nos buscaría.

Edward me enseñó el patio, era precioso, amplio con césped y flores por las orillas, tenia una carpa blanca y sillones que parecían muy cómodos.

-Vives en un sueño...-susurré. Las viñas se veían tras el patio rodear prácticamente todo. El día permanecía tranquilo y soleado.

-Me alegro que te guste.-me sonrió, entonces no pude evitarlo, me tiré a sus brazos y lo abracé. Él sorprendido en un primer momento no me correspondió el abrazo, pero luego me acercó a él con calidez.

-Gracias, Edward. Gracias por preocuparte por mi, gracias por dar todo lo que puedes por mí, gracias por intentar hacerme feliz, gracias por ser mi amigo...-murmuraba escondida en su pecho. Noté que unas lágrimas se derramaron y mojaron un poco su camisa, esperé que no lo notara.

-Todo por ti, Bella.-susurró acariciando mi cabello, noté que besaba mi coronilla, y deseé permanecer así todos los días de mi vida.

Un flash cegador nos separó de golpe, intenté buscar –seguramente con cara de tonta- el origen de la cámara. La localicé en manos de una sonriente Alice. A pesar de la mirada de reproche de su hermano, Alice permanecía igual de contenta.

Nos sentamos los tres esperando a que la comida se hiciera, según tenia entendido tenían una cocinera muy buena. Alice me empezó a hacer un interrogatorio sobre los diseños que hacía, creo que se esperaba que fuera dueña de una boutique, vi su cara de desilusión al enterarse que simplemente era una costurera, y no una gran diseñadora. Me dijo lo que su hermano llevaba tiempo diciéndome, que mi ropa tenía un buen corte y era de muy buena calidad.

-¿Te ha contado Edward como conoció a Marie?.-dijo ella alegremente, parecía orgullosa. Observé como a él le brillaban los ojos momentáneamente y miraba a su hermana con agradecimiento.

-No lo ha hecho.-dijo, intentando parecer calmada, no era algo que quisiera saber. Entonces Alice empezó a hablar y casi pude verlo con mis propios ojos.

Marie era la mejor amiga de Alice, y ella se lo presentó, era un día de chicas, ellas estaban de compras, y estaban reventadas tomando un café en la cafeteria de la empresa, Alice tenía el capricho de un café que solo tenían ahí, entonces Edward bajó al saber que su hermana estaba allí.

-"Seguramente me quería echar" siguió Alice con voz alegre, pero se quedó callado cuando vio a Marie, se quedó mirando sus ojos.

-¿Como era, Edward?.-le preguntó burlona.

-Marrones y profundos.-dijeron los dos a la vez. Y ella rió con alegria.

-Supe en ese instante que le había encontrado novia a mi hermano, después de muchos intentos. Un recuerdo vino a mi cuando escuché el comentario de los ojos de Marie.

Flash Back

-Soy cualquier cosa, soy normal, ni siquiera soy del montón, siempre paso desapercibida.-le decía a Jake con la cabeza baja, mirando como la arena se colaba entre mis pies. Era una de las veces en que me deprimía estar sola cuando todos tenían pareja a mis diecisieta años.

-Sabes que no es así, Swan.-me dijo él bruscamente, levanté la vista y le miré, él me sonreía, a pesar de que su mirada era severa.

-¿Qué hay en mi, Jake? No tengo el pelo rojo, no tengo los ojos azules, ni..

-Tienes los ojos más marrones y profundos que he visto en mi vida.-me cortó sonriendo.

-Son normales, son solo marrones.

-Bella Swan, cuando dejaras de ser tan terca.-se rió.- Tus ojos son como piscinas de chocolate caliente.

-Con que chocolate caliente, eh.-contesté riendo. Jacob siempre había tenido esa habilidad en mi, era mi sol.

Fin Flash back

Recuerdo que me gané un nuevo apodo, solía llamarme taza, porque decía que tenía en mi chocolate caliente. Era un apodo estúpido que muy pocas veces utilizaba. Solía levantarme el ego, sentí la necesidad de escuchar de nuevo la risa de Jake. Él me había reconstruido cuando supe lo de la boda de Edward.

-Bella.-me llamó Edward. Levanté la vista y le miré, era hermoso cuando sonreía.-Te has perdido en tus pensamientos.

-Lo siento.-sentí mis mejillas arder. Alice ya no estaba con nosotros.

-¿Pensabas en él?.-eso hizo voltearme tan rápido hacía él, que creí que me quedaría sin cuello, no me miraba y parecía avergonzado.

-No.-me miró con el ceño fruncido que se fue suavizando poco a poco.-Pensaba en mi mejor amigo. Tengo ganas de verle.

-Hazle una visita.-propuso él.

-Lo haré en cuanto acabe el vestido de tu prometida.-era algo que ya había estado rondando por mi cabeza, Edward estaba muy enamorado de Marie y yo no podía hacer nada, porque a parte de quererla estaba fascinando con ella. Yo era demasiado normal como para poder llamar la atención de él. Iría a ver a Jake, montaría mi tienda en Seattle, y viviría en forks, donde siempre había permanecido. Y entonces aprendería a ignorar el recuerdo de Edward y su felicidad.

Se me quedó mirando, pensando en algo que no supe descifrar.

Nos llamaron para comer, era difícil creer que en una mujer tan pequeña como Alice hubiera tanta energía, hablaba mucho de todos los temas, era inteligente y encantadora te hacía reír con suma facilidad, y sobretodo le tenía mucho cariño a Edward. Prometió pasar a ver la tienda en cuanto tuviera un poco de tiempo, porque en esa ocasión había aparecido de sorpresa para ver a su hermano y a su cuñada.

Marie estaba trabajando con su padre y por eso no se encontraba en la casa.

Era mejor así para mí.

Le pedí a Edward que me llevara a casa y el accedió porque debía pasar a la oficina.

Me maravillé en silencio de nuevo por el hermoso paisaje, dejamos atrás su enorme casa, me parecía haber abandonado el país, ellos vivían en un mundo aparte, y yo no pertenecía a él.

-Bella.-me giré hacía él, había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que me miraba.

-La carretera, Edward.-el volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera.

-¿Vas a venir a mi boda, verdad?.-su tono de voz no era autoritario, no era seguro, no era su habitual tono de voz, era inseguro y preocupado. Su boda... sabía que tenía que tener el vestido echo antes del cinco de septiembre pero no sabía cuando era la boda, al principio pensé que podría hacer el vestido en dos semanas, pero me di cuenta de que tardaría por lo menos un mes y medio. Me quedaba un mes para acabarlo, faltaba coser las capas superiores, bordados y pedrería.

-¿Cuando es?.-lo escuché reírse, no me gustó su risa, rallaba en lo histérico.

-¿Haces el vestido de novia de mi prometida y no sabes cuando es la boda?

-Tengo una fecha de entrega, no hace falta que me digan la fecha de la boda, y perfectamente pueden no coincidir.-dije molesta por su tono de voz.

-Perdona, no se como...

-Da igual.

-Es el trece de septiembre.- me quedé sin aire de golpe. Sentía los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, martilleaban con fuerza, siendo casi molesto, la vista se me nubló. Sentí el coche pararse, y entonces respiré.-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?.- me di cuenta de que estábamos frente a mi departamento, el viaje de vuelta se había hecho más corto.

-No puedo ir, Edward.-me miró con tristeza, y juro que quise borrarle esa expresión de la cara, no le quedaba bien.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, tienes que venir.-habló tan flojito que pareció un susurro.

-Estaré fuera. Ya no estaré aquí.

-¿Irás a ver a tu amigo?.-asentí mirando por la ventana.-Pensé que yo también era tu amigo, es el día más importante de mi vida.-y el más triste de la mía, quise decirle.-Debes estar ahí.-me reprochó, su mandíbula esta tensa. le pasé la mano por su mandíbula, delineando su rostro y suavizándolo, le regalé una sonrisa calmada y el pareció apaciguarse, retiré mi mano, no debí haber hecho eso, me reproché a mi misma.

-¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-El 20 de junio. Pero no me cambies de tema...

-Bien, imagina que amas a alguien mucho, con toda tu alma.-le interrumpí.-De ese amor que a veces duele de lo feliz que te hace.-me miró sin entender, pero pude ver que estaba pensando en Marie.

-Como..

-Como amas a Marie.-le interrumpí de nuevo, el asintió, me cogió la mano, no entendí ese gesto pero dejé que me la cogiera con cariño, se sentía bien.- Imagínate ahora que la boda de Marie es el 20 de junio.-él sonrió.

-Sería el mejor...

-Regalo.-acabé por él.

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

-No hasta que pares de interrumpirme tú.-él rió y asintió.-Imagina que es su boda, en tu cumpleaños, y que tu estás ahí.-sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron como luceros.-Pero tu no estas a su lado, tu no estas citando tus votos, es otro.-su rostro cobró seriedad.-No te estás casando con ella, solo ves como se entrega a otro.

-Basta Bella, no sé a que juegas.-dijo enfadado.

-¿Estarías ahí? El día de tu cumpleaños, viendo como ella se casa.

-No, claro que no, no podría asumirlo. La amo. Sería demasiado, el peor regalo de cumpleaños... pero sigo sin entender a que viene todo esto.-le sonreí y sentí mi corazón destrozado estrujarse contra mi pecho, sus voz diciendo la amo aun retumbaba en mis oídos, retiré mi mano y abrí la puerta.-¿A que venía eso Bella?.-repitió, pero esta vez extrañado, quizá intuyendo lo que venía.

-A que el 13 de septiembre es mi cumpleaños Edward, y por eso no puedo ir.-le sonreí otra vez, no sé como pude parecer calmada, pero una lágrima traicionera resbaló por mi mejilla. Cuando salí del coche nadie gritó mi nombre, nadie me siguió, nadie me pidió explicaciones.

Él dejó que yo me fuera...

* * *

Ya queda poco para el final, no se me da bien alargar los fics, prefiero ir a lo que es.

Siento como siempre la tardanza, y espero de corazón que el capitulo les guste.

Saludos =)


	7. Chapter 7

**La costurera**

**Capítulo 7**

**_Edward pov_**

-Estás perfecto.-la voz de mi hermana me hizo salir de mi ensoñación, me giré hacia ella. Alice tan menuda como era danzó hasta mi recolocándome el traje. Rehuí su mirada, ella por demás era muy intuitiva y sabría en cuanto me mirara a los ojos que algo no estaba del todo bien. Me miré en el espejo dándole la espalda de nuevo. La imagen que me devolvía el espejo no era yo, mi pelo estaba peinado y el traje me sentaba de maravilla, estaba hecho para mí no obstante no era de Bella, ella había estado demasiado ocupada haciendo el vestido de Marie, quien sin duda se vería hermosa dentro de 8 días.

Bella... ella ya se había ido. No se despidió de mi, yo era su amigo, a pesar de todo, pese a sentirme miserable por ella, pese a lo que ella me dijo la última vez que la vi. Si hubiese sabido que el vestido de Marie la absorbería de tal manera para no poder siquiera veme jamás le habría comentado a Marie la posibilidad de Bella como diseñadora. Bella me conocía bien, sabía leerme, quizás incluso mejor que Marie,

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?.-preferí seguir mirándome en el espejo que a contestar. Noté la pequeña mano de mi hermano sobre mi hombro y su mirada a través del espejo.

-Nada.

-Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.-replicó ella rodando los ojos. Fruncí el ceño.

-No pasa nada, Alice.

-Edward, eres mi hermano y sé que algo te pasa.-Alice siempre había tenido esa gran facilidad para tocar hondo en mi y para sacar todos mis secretos a la luz. Me separé de ella y me senté en el borde de mi cama.-Cuéntamelo.-pidió ella.

-Me... me hubiera gustado que Bella estuviese en la boda.-creí ver por un momento un rayo de tristeza por sus ojos.

-Dile que venga.-se sentó a mi lado y me cogió una mano, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que había estado todo el rato retorciéndome las manos en un gesto nervioso.

-No puedo, bueno, de hecho ya la invité.-repuse nervioso.- Pero rechazó mi invitación, además está en a saber que lugar visitando a un amigo suyo.

-¿He oído enfado en tu voz?

-Yo también soy su amigo.

-Edward, no puedes ser tan egoísta.- la miré, me devolvía una mirada de compasión.

-Ya se que no puede venir, y de algún modo la entiendo y no quiero que venga.-esta vez Alice abrió la boca extrañada y la volvió a cerrar.

-No entiendo.-me levanté soltándome del suave agarre de mi hermana, me paseé por la habitación no podía estar quieto.

-Alice, yo tampoco podría ir el día de mi cumpleaños a la boda de la mujer a la que amo.-ella se puso de pie y me miró, tranquila, serena, y la verdad cayó sobre mi.-¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Maldita sea, Alice!

-Me bastó solo una mirada para saber que ella te amaba, te miraba con cariño, ternura, admiración...y me bastó otra mirada para saber que tu no sabías sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Bueno, creo que te enteraste de ello esa noche.-en eso debía darle la razón.

-No puedo sacármela de la cabeza, a pesar de todo la consideraba mi confidente. ¿Sabes que se rió en mi cara? El día en que la conocí. Estaba enfadado y ella se rió, y me interrumpía cada dos por tres y...

-Marie es una de mis mejores amigas, Edward.-me interrumpió suavemente Alice. La miré sin entender.-No quiero que le hagas daño, es muy buena.

-No sé de que me hablas.

-¡No paras de pensar en Bella! Queda una semana para tu boda y no dejas de pensar en otra mujer.

-Marie ocupa también mis pensamientos.-dije enfadado.-Estoy enamorado de ella, me voy a casar con ella. Pero eso no significa que los problemas desaparezcan porque si.

-Bella no es un problema. Olvídala como ella te va a olvidar a ti, fue una bonita amistad, pero déjala ir como ella te está dejando ir. Así no harás más que hacer daño a Marie y a Bella.-terminó de hablar parecía exasperada, y salió de mi habitación tan rápido como había entrado.

* * *

_**Bella Pov**_

-Bella, me están preguntando por ti.

-Ahora no puedo, Meg, estoy atendiendo a la señora Connon.-dije cogiendo la cinta métrica y yendo de nuevo al vestuario privado.

-Dice que es urgente.-insistió Megan.

-¿Cuan urgente?.-pregunté, entré al vestuario seguida de Megan.-Siento el retraso, señora Connon.

-Oh, no te preocupes querida.

-Es la señorita Evans, Bella.-dijo con nerviosismo mi ayudante.

-Meg, la señorita Evans tiene crisis cada día.-contesté midiendo la cintura de la señora.

-Debe de ser una persona muy nerviosa.-comentó la señora Connon con voz amable.

-Se casa dentro de una semana, y cada día dice que a engordado y que le tengo que retocar el vestido.

-Si yo me casara otra vez me pondría un vestido provocativo de color rojo.-empezó a decir la señora Connon, yo reí.

-Dile que venga a verme esta tarde, creo que tenemos hueco a las seis y media.-Meg asintió nerviosa y salió del vestuario. -¿Un vestido rojo? De esos que enseñan la pierna.

-Oh si, precisamente de esos, y que enseñan espalda y son brillantes.-respondió ella riendo.-Creo que a mi marido le daría un patatús.

-Y a quien no, rompe las reglas de la monotonía.-dije riendo.

-Precisamente por eso me casaría con un vestido rojo.

-Ya hemos acabado por hoy.-dije guardándome la cinta.

-¿Estará listo para antes de la fiesta?

-Lo tendré listo y perfecto, y podrá probárselo para retocar lo que quiera.-acabé diciendo. Dejé que se vistiera y salí del vestuario, habían dos mujeres mirando los vestido expuestos, pude adivinar que una de ellas venía con acompañante, pues había un hombre sentado en las butacas hojeando una revista de moda. Megan estaba detrás del mostrador enseñándole el catalogo de encajes de una mujer de 40 años aproximadamente.

Era una buena ayudante, principiante y un poco nerviosa por querer hacer las cosas bien, tenía un excelente futuro dentro de la moda, tenía buena mano cosiendo y diseñando, aun estaba en la carrera que ella misma se pagaba trabajando media jornada conmigo.

-Disculpe, los vestidos son talla única?-me preguntó una mujer que hasta entonces había estado mirando con su amiga.

-Depende del diseño que quiera.

El mediodía llegó como regalo del cielo, Megan se despidió de mi, y yo tras hacer caja, cerré el local y salí hacía la cafetería a comer. Era una clienta habitual así que no tardaron en atenderme, pedí la comida y esperé a que me la trajeran. Solía sentarme al lado del ventanal que daba a la calle, me gustaba observar a la gente, a veces me fijaba en la ropa para comparar tendencias y colores, otras simplemente me quedaba mirando a la gente.

Ya han pasado dos años desde que llegué a Seattle, los días suelen ser bastante iguales, monótonos, siempre grises. Acostumbra haber pocas veces sol, así que cuando lo echo de menos voy a la reserva india donde aún vive Jacob.

En cuanto a Edward Cullen... supongo que ahora será feliz con Marie, se casaron el día de mi cumpleaños, no quise estar, siquiera cuando Alice un día antes de la boda me llamó, parecía casi enfadada conmigo y me rogaba que hablara con Edward, le dije que no podía y me quedé petrificada cuando me dijo que sabía que estaba enamorada de él. No recuerdo mucho más, fue hace bastante tiempo ya...

Hoy me doy cuenta de que mi enamoramiento por Edward era casi un obsesión, había idealizado a Edward como un ser perfecto, un caballero, un héroe, el que siempre de alguna manera esperé a que me rescatara. La distancia hizo que de una forma u otra me diera cuenta de que mis sentimientos me habían cegado de forma abrasadora convirtiendo mi vida en una telenovela barata. Creo que si Edward hubiera correspondido mis sentimientos enloquecedores estos se hubieran tranquilizado y habrían menguado dándome cuenta tarde o temprano que solo sentía fascinación por él.

Aún así saber que en estos momentos él estaría llegando a casa donde Marie le esperaba con su hijo me dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

Un hijo de Edward... él le amaría con su vida. El Edward empresario era frío y casi despiadado, pero el Edward que me había dejado conocer era cariñoso y amable con sus seres queridos y me había demostrado en más de una ocasión su fascinación por los niños.

Acabé de comer y fui de nuevo a la tienda.

Había comprado el local un mes después de haberme instalado aquí, el dinero que gané a costa de Edward y sus trajes me facilitaron la puesta en marcha de mi negocio. Al contrario que mi primera tienda ésta estaba bien situada y era más grande, la había podido ampliar hacía atrás, el resultado fue espléndido. Era amplia y estaba bien decorada, nunca se me dio demasiado bien diseñar _prêt-à-porter _ así que me dedicaba a la _Haute couture_ tanto de hombres como mujeres. Era parecida a la otra, con dos grandes ventanales donde estaban maniquís vestidos con mi ropa, butacas para sentarse y perchas con los trajes, a un lado estaban los vestidores y en el otro el vestidor privado donde cogía las medidas. En mi otra tienda toda la responsabilidad recaía en mis hombros, ahora ya no era así, mis ingresos eran suficientemente altos como para permitirme contratar a gente, supervisaba cada prenda cosida por mis empleados, cerca de la tienda teníamos el taller, donde 10 personas confeccionaban los trajes a mano. Y digo teníamos porque Manuel era mi socio.

Los días corrían con una velocidad alarmante, o al menos esa era mi impresión, parecía que la velocidad del tiempo quisiera mostrarme que algo iba a pasar, era un presentimiento que me había seguido desde hacía una semana más o menos.

-¡Maria! Te estaba buscando.-la alegre voz de Manuel y su marcado acento me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

-Hola Manuel. ¿Qué haces aquí? Son... las 9 de la mañana.-dije consultando mi reloj.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Me escapé de la empresa.-dijo riendo, Manuel tenía 35 años y era español. Había venido a estudiar empresariales a Estados unidos y al final se quedó a vivir aquí, pese al tiempo que llevaba viviendo en USA no había perdido el característico acento de los españoles a la hora de hablar inglés. Me llamaba Maria, traduciendo mi segundo nombre al castellano, solía decir que mi nombre en español sonaba más artístico. Manuel a parte de ser mi socio trabajaba de administrador en una empresa de climatización.-Creo que pronto podremos ampliar nuestro negocio.

-¿No nos estamos precipitando?

-Vamos viento en popa, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad. ¡Dios santo, Maria! Eres la próxima Carolina Herrera.-dijo soñador.

-Bueno, eres tu el que administra, pero creo que hay que esperar un poco a que a clientela crezca.

-¿Tienes tiempo libre?.-me miró reprobatoriamente. Negué.

-¡Ya está! Y si ampliamos, tendremos más clientela y mientras más clientela podremos comprar mejor calidad de tela y... y...

-Ya veo por donde vas.

-Bueno solo venía a eso. Tendríamos que comprar eso sí, la maquina de patrones.

-Ya te he dicho que...

-Vale, tienes razón solo haute couture, algo único.-asentí. Manuel era muy energético y solía dejarse llevar por las emociones.-Pero...

-Vete a trabajar, ya hablaremos cuando tu tengas tiempo.-le dije riendo, él asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Maria.-canturreó saliendo feliz por la puerta. Seguí dibujando en mi cuaderno.

-¿Maria? ¿Por qué te ha llamado Maria?.-como un resorte levanté la vista encontrándome con unos ojos verdes que nunca habría podido olvidar.

-Edward...-seguí igual o más guapo, iba con pantalones de vestir y una camisa blanca, su pelo seguía despeinado y sus facciones me daban a entender que Edward estaba cansado. Él se acercó con su paso felino y se sentó en una de las butacas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-estaba tan sorprendida que no me pude quedar quieta, me levanté y empecé a rondar por la tienda.

-No me has contestado.

-Por mi segundo nombre. Isabella Marie, él lo traduce al castellano.-miré a Edward pareció sorprendido. Se levantó dejando la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano en la butaca.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?.-repetí, no entendía porque mi corazón volvía a latir desbocado.

-Nunca volviste.-dijo, me miró enfadado, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos pero su voz casi sonó rota.

-No podía, rehice mi vida aquí y me ha ido mucho mejor.

-¡Podrías haber llamado!-reclamó furioso, se pasó una mano por su pelo despeinándolo aún más. No me dejó hablar se acercó en dos zancadas y me abrazó. Me estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho y lo volví a sentir todo de nuevo.

Sentí como algo se volvía a recomponer en mí, sentí el perfume característico de Edward y la fuerza de sus brazos. Lo quise de nuevo y eso dolió otra vez.-Te he echado tanto de menos, Bella.-susurró contra mi pelo, mis brazos cobraron vida y le rodearon, correspondiendo así su abrazo. Noté las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas y me sentí temblar.-No sabes cuanto. Tendrías que haberme llamado, me estaba muriendo sin ti.

-Edward no puedes llegar así como si nada. No puedes hacerme esto...-mi voz salió tranquila al contrario que mis sentimientos y se ahogó en la camisa de Edward.-¿Y Marie?

-No lo sé, no me casé.-me separé de él y le miré a los ojos sorprendida.

Me decía la verdad.

* * *

Creo que solo queda un capítulo y quizás un epílogo. Espero que os guste.


	8. Chapter 8

**La costurera**

**Capítulo Final**

**Be pov**

Había cerrado la tienda a pesar de que tenía cosas que hacer, me importaba más la presencia de Edward en Seattle.

Sentado frente a mí con una taza de café en sus manos me miraba casi sin pestañear, me daban ganas de sonreír sin parar pero los nervios eran demasiados y me sentía incapaz de mover los músculos de mi cara, diantre, era incapaz de coger la taza de té, temía que se me resbalara por el sudor en mis manos. Él no hablaba y yo tenía demasiadas preguntas, así que opté por romper el silencio y esquivar su mirada.

— ¿Qué pasó, Edward?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Por qué... no te casaste con Marie? La amabas mucho. — Se me rompió el alma al hablar de ella, maldita sea, yo ya tenía superado mi amor platónico por él.

— Por que no la amaba. — Le miré de golpe, su mirada era suave un poco culpable pero sincera, era tan fácil leerle la mirada. Supongo que conmigo pasaba lo mismo, mi rostro debió de mostrar la sorpresa y la confusión que me embargaba porque sonrió y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. — Alice me abrió los ojos...

— No te entiendo, parecías quererla mucho.

— Quererla si, pero no amarla. Como te decía, discutí con Alice a pocos días de mi boda. No paraba de pensar en que mi mejor amiga no iba a estar en el mejor día de mi vida. — Me dolió y volví a apartar la vista. — No me daba cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, contigo, y con Marie. Alice me dijo que te olvidara... Bella, mírame. — Lo hice, desconcertada por toda la información que estaba asimilando en tan poco tiempo, sentí un poco de rencor en contra de Alice, me había parecido muy buena persona, supuse que su reacción había sido la normal, Marie había sido y era su mejor amiga. — Ese mismo día mientras intentaba dormir me di cuenta de que no iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida, y era porque tu no ibas a estar ahí. Fui a la habitación de Marie, no esperaba ver el vestido que le hiciste ahí mismo. — Edward alzó una mano y la posó en mi mejilla, el calor de la taza de café aun seguía en su mano e hizo que mi mejilla se sonrojara aún más. — Pensé que era un vestido precioso, digno de una princesa y esos detalles en rosa, algo fuera de lo común pero ella se iba a ver perfecta. Tienes mucho talento, ¿Lo sabías? no obstante no podía imaginarme a Marie a mi lado vestida así. ¿Parece increíble, no? Me la había imaginado desde que supe que quería casarme con ella. Pero no podía, en cambio te imaginé a ti, no con ese vestido, no era tu estilo, pensé que tú irías con algo más clásico...

¿A dónde quieres llegar? — Le interrumpí, me sonrió y volvió a acariciar mi mejilla.

—No lo sé. —Edward frunció el ceño y retiró la mano de mi mejilla, al instante extrañé su presencia.

—¿Has venido aquí solo para decirme esto? No te entiendo, Edward. —La frustración tiñó mi voz, al contrario de lo que esperaba de él, solo sonrió. Entonces me pregunté quién era exactamente la persona que estaba sentada frente a mí. La fachada era Edward Cullen, sin duda, la elegancia que emanaban sus gestos eran imposibles de copiar, solo alguien nacido en una cuna de oro podía tener la naturalidad que él poseía. No obstante toda su actitud en él era irreconocible para mí, el Edward que yo conocía se habría quedado en su casa, vistiendo un traje nuevo y catando vinos, el hombre del que me había enamorado frunciría el ceño en vez de sonreír, tuve la sensación de que el hombre que una vez conocí había desaparecido; pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, en sus ojos podía ver que el Edward que yo había conocido seguía ahí y que éste nuevo hombre también estaba ahí.

Me di cuenta de que me había comportado como una adolescente cuando le conocí, me di cuenta de que lo había idealizado de tal modo que solo veía lo que quería ver, lo que más me llamaba la atención de él. Vi el personaje principal y no el secundario. Y Edward era todo eso pero más complejo.

No sé lo que pensaba cuando lo veía a menudo, mis sentimientos me cegaron de tal forma que al final solo actué por instinto, la verdad era que alejarme de él, dejarle marchar para que hiciese su vida me había ido bien, me sentía bien, y ahora era capaz de separar razón y sentimientos. Mi vida no era una película ni mucho menos una novela, mi vida tan solo era real; algo tan real que dolía saber la verdad.

Edward me seguía mirando, dejándome espacio en mis pensamientos sabiendo que debía tomarme mi tiempo para comprender todo lo que había sucedido. Su mirada comprensiva y pasiva me ponía nerviosa a la vez que ansiosa. No sabía que esperar de esa situación. Entonces comprendí que él seguía queriendo que fuese su amiga, me pregunté si él había visto en mi lo que yo había visto en Jacob.

¿Sería yo su puerto seguro?

Él me lo confirmó más tarde. Me contó que me había echado de menos, que yo había sido siempre su amiga, me pidió perdón, perdón por haberme hecho sentir de aquella manera, perdón por haberme hecho sufrir, se disculpó incluso por los momentos en los que no estuvo. Creí me iba a pedir perdón incluso por su existencia.

En mi vida, como en cualquiera de otra persona habían pasado muchas personas, familia, amigos, conocidos... pero jamás vi a alguien que se sintiera tan culpable como Edward aquella tarde en la cafetería.

Yo intentaba hablarle, pero juro que mi voz no salía, dejaba que el hablara todo el rato y vi en sus ojos la comprensión por mi aturdimiento.

Después me contó otra vez las cosas sobre Marie, él la había querido igual que quiso a Tanya su novia del instituto, igual que quiso a Irina la prima de Tanya y también su novia en el instituto, igual que quiso a Bree su novia de la universidad. Marie había sido especial en su vida por el simple hecho de que ella como persona era especial, lo que dijo a continuación me dejó aún más aturdida.

_—Pero Bella, todas las personas son especiales, todos somos distintos, pero creo que solo hay ciertas personas que nos marcan en la vida, personas que además de ser especiales son aún más especiales en presencia de otros._

Siguió diciendo que Marie era simplemente especial, era una buena chica, inocente y lista. Dijo que en ciertos aspectos le recordaba a mí, yo no pude hallar las similitudes que él veía. Y después... después habló de mí. Aun recuerdo su voz como algo lejano, como algo imaginario.

—_Te necesitaba, como mi mejor amiga, como la persona que mejor me conoce, como la persona que me hace enfadar y luego reír, te necesitaba a mi lado, estar sin ti era casi como una tortura, cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de que no podía atarme a Marie. Ella era una buena amiga, pero tú... ella era capaz de hacerme sentir en paz, pero incluso a veces necesitaba tener mi tiempo solo. Contigo eso nunca sucedía. No solo te necesitaba, te quería, te quiero como mi mejor amiga y como la mujer de mi vida._ — su voz había sonado pausada y tan tranquila que pensé que era un discurso que se había aprendido de memoria. Pero como me había sucedido antes vi en su mirada que me decía la verdad.

Mi corazón saltó, en aquel momento no supe si era de confusión, miedo o amor. Ahora sé que fueron todas las sensaciones a la vez. Y yo, yo no pude decirle más que necesitaba tiempo. Pude ver la confusión en él para luego darle lugar al dolor.

—Bella, yo…

—No puedes venir aquí y decirme todo esto así sin más. Yo… Dios Edward, yo ya tengo mi vida aquí. Vine aquí para olvidarte. —la voz me temblaba y las manos me sudaban. —Han tenido que pasar dos años para que te dieras cuenta de que me querías y yo…

—Esperaré. —me interrumpió. Volvió a lazar su mano y me acarició la mejilla, quise cerrar los ojos, me miró tranquilo, aun con vestigios del dolor que le había causado mis palabras. —Tienes razón, yo he tardado demasiado, tú has esperado demasiado, así que te daré todo el tiempo que necesites. Él se había acabado el café hacía tiempo, esperó a que me lo acabara para pagar e irnos.

—Te veré más tarde. —me dijo, yo asentí sin ser capaz de decir nada. Él se giró y se fue, yo le imité tomando otro camino.

Edward estaba aquí, había venido, se había declarado, y yo claramente no lo había olvidado por mucho que mi parte racional quisiera convencer a mi parte irracional.

Y yo… no podía dejarle ir, había esperado demasiado tarde, y pese a que él se merecía al menos sufrir un poco no quería estar más tiempo sin él. Me giré y corrí, le busqué con la mirada, y ahí estaba, caminando por las calles de Seattle con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja.

—Edward. —dije—¡Edward!—grité esta vez y él se giró. Pareció sorprendido y se paró, me acerqué a él corriendo, mis pies tropezaron pero no caí, en ese momento me daba igual mi torpeza, ahí estaba él para levantarme. Le abracé. No dije nada, me lo dijo él y creo que es el recuerdo más preciado que guardo.

—Te quiero, Bella.

Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que Edward fuera mi príncipe azul, y hasta el último día esperé a que picara a mi puerta, sin embargo él no me llamó cuando me declaré y no me detuvo cuando me fui. Edward no era ni jamás sería mi príncipe azul, había estado tan enamorada de la imagen idílica de Edward que no le había visualizado como persona sino como algo inalcanzable y perfecto.  
Pero ahí estábamos los dos, en medio de la ciudad que se había convertido en mi casa entre los brazos de Edward que siempre serían mi hogar.

Edward nunca sería mi príncipe azul, ni siquiera uno verde o uno rojo, Edward simplemente sería él, el niño, el amigo y el amor de mi vida.

—Yo también te quiero. —me escuché decir. Y aquí era realmente donde empezaba nuestra historia.

* * *

Holaaa! Espero que os haya gustado la historia, aquí os traigo el último capítulo siento muchísimo la tardanza. Y por último y lo más importante para mí.

GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN LEÍDO LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON Y A LOS QUE NO, SIMPLEMENTE GRACIAS POR DAR ÁNIMOS A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO CADA DÍA. (Y AGUANTAR LOS RETRASOS TAN GRANDES COMO ESTE ÚLTIMO)

Pronto subiré otra historia, espero que si teneis tiempo y ganas os paseis. =)

See u!


End file.
